Embodiments described herein relate to a device having a control and a method of controlling the device. More specifically, the embodiments relate to a valve control and a method of controlling the valve.
Controllers and methods of controlling are used in many applications, Given the different applications, there is a need for different controllers and methods of controlling suited for a particular application. For instance, instead of having one controller for one device, it may be desirable to have one controller for a number of devices. Alternatively, for performance reasons and the like, multiple controllers may be linked to one device. Also, it may be a concern to have a controller that takes up as little space as possible.